


Not Broken

by claro



Series: And Yet Not [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, omegaverse - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Thursday an unlikely group of people meet at a run down pub to unwind with the only other people who understand. One of them has a secret list...</p><p>A short one shot about the Flute and Lemon group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken

Anthea had a secret list that she kept in the bottom drawer of her desk. It was a list of things she wanted to fix. Personal projects varying in scope, but each one important to her. Fixing some of the items had been challenging, others had been entertaining, or frustrating, and at least one of them involved a small degree of crime. There were eleven items on the list, with several of them crossed out. Number ten was still giving her more trouble than she liked, but she was confident that it would all work out in the end.

But it was number eleven that was currently occupying her mind as she waited for Molly to come back from the bathroom.

The Flute and Lemon was not the most stylish of pubs, and not the sort of place Anthea would normally frequent, and certainly not the sort of place she would take clients or collegues on those occassions when she was required to entertain. But it was cosy, the wine was...passable, and it was the sort of place where no one was listening in to your conversation, and no one was trying to hit on you, and the food menu boasted dishes like baked potato with spagetti hoops and chips with gravy and cheese curds. And on Thursday nights it also tended to host an unlikely group of friends swapping stories about their day with the only other people who understood.

Dr Molly Hooper, Detective Inspector Dimmock and Anthea. Sometimes Dimmock's boyfriend, an affable man with a large belly and a larger laugh would join them. Anthea had been surprised the first time she met him. Dimmock had talked about him shyly several times, and it was clear the police man was smitten. Anthea wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it hadn't been the pink cheeked man with the slightly thinning hair who was a good ten years older than Dimmock, and clearly just as besotted. Bill, another police officer, was sweet and fun and, importantly, was always kind to Molly, which raised him immesurably in Anthea's eyes.

Anthea was very protective of Molly Hooper. Most people who met Molly tended to be. There was something about her open and innocent honesty and her almost painful self awareness that made Anthea want to protect her. It was also why, on evenings like this, Dimmock and Bill shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to say.

'Do you think she'll be alright?' Bill glanced towards the door to the ladies bathroom.

Anthea nodded and sipped her wine.

'She's taking it pretty badly,' Dimmock observed.

'The guy was an idiot,' Bill said.

And that Anthea agreed with. One more crappy boyfriend, one more bad break up and one more night of Molly trying not to cry in public.

When Molly finally returned to the table, eyes rimmed red, but expression determined, Anthea pushed a large glass of wine towards her and Bill and Dimmock, seeing Anthea's expression, stood.

'How about some food?' Dimmock asked, his voice too bright and cheery.

Anthea nodded, but Molly just shrugged and took a large gulp of her wine.

When they were alone at the table, Anthea stared at Molly for a long moment, debating with herself over her what she was going to say next, and almost unable to bear the pretty pathologist's pain. Taking a deep breath, Anthea reached for her bag.

'I want to show you something,' she said, and unfolded a sheet of paper, spreading it on the table between them.

Molly looked at it for a second in confusion, then her expression changed as she read the words.

'Things to fix?' she read.

'Yeah,' Anthea bit her bottom lip, unsure of Molly's reaction as she read down the list, some of which were scored out already. She saw the flash of a smile on Molly's face when she reached number nine, but then her expression froze.

'My name is on this.'

'Yes.'

There was a pause.

'Why is is scored out?'

Anthea took a deep breath and smiled at Molly, 'Because you're not broken.'

　

　

_THINGS TO FIX_

_1 ~~. Mycroft and Greg~~_

_2. ~~The Turkish Ambassador's haircut~~_

_3\. Swiss Economy_

_4\. Election results for the south west_

_5. ~~Prime Minister's tie~~_

_6\. North Korea_

_7. ~~Decor in ladies' washroom~~_

_8\. Voting system in Commons_

_9. ~~John Watson's jumpers~~_

_10\. Sherlock and John_

_11. ~~Molly Hooper~~._

 


End file.
